In recent years, there has been a tremendous growth in the manufacture and sale of containers, particularly decorative containers for receiving and holding objects, such as gift objects. One form of such containers is a decorative bag that is adapted to receive a gift item, which eliminates the need to place the items in separate boxes that are usually subsequently wrapped with gift wrapping paper. Instead, gift items may be “wrapped” in the bag and hidden from view using such items as tissue paper, confetti, bag stuffing, shredded ribbons, and the like. Typically these decorative or gift bags have ornamental designs on their surface containing indicia relating to a season, event or in some way relevant and/or endearing to the intended recipient of the gift.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,377,013 issued to Cheung discloses an adjustable and detachable binding device that includes an elongated binding member, a plurality of locking holders spacedly and integrally formed along a tail portion of the binding member, and a loop locker integrally formed at a head portion of the binding member to detachably engage with one of the locking holders to form a binding loop of the binding member for fittingly binding up an object. The loop locker is shaped and sized that enables the loop locker to be detachably engaged with the respective locking holder, so as to adjust a diameter of the binding loop of the binding member with respect to the object.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,179 issued to Rhee discloses an adjustable, pliable tie strap comprising a series of longitudinal slot means at one end of the strap and a tongue portion at the opposite end containing notch means. The tongue portion can be inserted in any of the said slots for tying or securing an object.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,520 issued to Milbrandt, et al. discloses an advertising band for quick and easy locking, unlocking and re-locking about merchandise is a flexible strip having a lead end section, a body section, and a tail end section. The lead end section is equipped with a lock aperture having a maximum dimension in the longitudinal direction and a minimum dimension transverse thereto. The body section has a substantial length and transverse width for displaying advertising information. Its length is at least as great as the combined length of both the lead and the tail end sections. The tail end section has laterally paired locking members separated by neck members along its length. It is easily pulled through the aperture to lock any pair of the locking members against the minimum dimension edges of the aperture and yet is easily and quickly unlocked from the aperture by aligning its locking members with the maximum dimension of the aperture and pulling it free from the aperture.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,045,263 issued to Keller, et al. discloses a gift package that comprises a bag having generally parallel front and rear walls, each having a top edge, a bottom edge, and two lateral edges, a pair of generally parallel side walls, each having a top edge, a bottom edge, and two lateral edges, wherein the lateral edges of the front and rear walls are joined to the lateral edges of the side panels, and a bottom panel having two pairs of generally parallel lateral edges, wherein the lateral edges of the bottom panel are joined to the bottom edges of the front, rear, and side walls to form a container having an opening defined by the top edges of the front, rear, and side walls, and wherein the bag has an expanded state and a collapsed state, where an area of the bag opening is larger when the bag is in its expanded state than when the bag is in its collapsed state. The gift bag further comprises a bag topper comprising a resilient member having a length and a width, wherein the resilient member has a relaxed state and a compressed state, wherein the bag topper in the compressed state is smaller in at least one of the length and width than when the bag topper is in the relaxed state, so that the bag topper urges the opening of the bag toward the expanded state of the bag as the bag topper moves from the compressed state of the bag topper to the relaxed state of the bag topper.